


How Hannah Montana Saved Christmas!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Hannah Montana (TV), Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: When Rudolph is sick, Hannah Montana has to save the day!
Kudos: 1





	How Hannah Montana Saved Christmas!

There was one time when Santa needed Hannah Montana to save the day. That was because Rudolph the reindeer was sick and he couldn't light the way with his nose.

"What will I do?" Santa said to Mrs. Claws.

"I need to deliver all the presents!" Mrs. Claus said. (It was her turn to deliver the presents that year because they took turns.)

"How will you do it?" Santa said. "Rudolph can't light the way without a not sick nose!"

"I have an idea" Mrs. Claus said. Then she got an elf to help her (it was a Christmas elf not Elfo from my other story) and call Hannah Montana on the phone.

"Hi, Hannah Montana!" Mrs. Claus said. "I need you to help me with the presents with your singing."

"How can I do that?" Hannah Montana said. "I want to help if it is a possible."

"You can go to all of the houses of everybody in the world and then you can sing there and I will listen to your singing to get to the houses," Mrs. Claus said. "That will help me know the way to go!"

"Okay, Hannah Montana said. "I'll give a free concert to everybody in the world then!"

"That is a good plan!" Mrs. Claus said. Rudolph nodded because he was at the meeting even though he was sick but he was on a screen on the computer not really there in reindeer.

So then they did the plan and Christmas was saved!

The End


End file.
